Dawg Gone
by Western Blakehawke
Summary: Dawg Day Afternoon, Ames' thoughts.


28th Oct 2003

Dawg Gone.

Set during "Dawg  Day Afternoon"

Ames' thoughts.

                Night

                In a park, Ames was speaking with Director Simms.  
  
                 "How am I supposed to do my job when my entire operation officially does not exist?" Ames asked his superior in a slightly plaintive tone.   
  
                 "This is a disaster." Simms complained, completely ignoring Ames' question.  
  
                 "You want to contain the transgenics? Give me a free hand. The cat's out of the bag; we might as well acknowledge the fact that they're out there. If we enlist the public's support, this thing'll be done in a week." Ames tried to get his own way. _C'mon the public knows! Give me a free rein!_  
  
                 "We acknowledge anything, and it's over. Congressional hearings, subpoenas...no. We're gonna make this go away. We're gonna spin it, and spin it good. Luckily we now have the chief of police in our pocket. He's willing to give us the body of the transgenic and all the autopsy work, provided nothing like this ever happens again. You understand?" Simms testily, replied to Ames' suggestion.   
  
                  "Yes, sir." Ames said, only just managing to add the right amount of respect. _Blasted Idiot! Stupid human! Imbecile!_

                A few days later.

               At an aquarium, Ames stands in front of a tank, watching some beluga whales swim. The older priestess from the school  joins him.  
  
                "A hundred thousand years ago, some humpback violates a dolphin, and this is what we get. Makes a pretty good argument for selective breeding, huh?" Ames joked.  
  
                 "That footage of the transgenic attacking those policemen seems to have put a good scare into the public". The priestess replied, ignoring Ames' dry observation.  
  
                 "I've been leaking information to certain media contacts. Just little tidbits about the Manticore project." Ames replied. _C'mon that was funny! Humourless old bag! She's as bad as Otto!_  
  
                 "It's the opinion of the Conclave that you take things even further. The average citizen is looking over his shoulder for monsters, but the greater threat to our interests are the X-series transgenics. They're able to pass as human...integrate themselves." The priestess informed him.  
  
                "Makes them more difficult to expose." Ames stated. _How am I supposed to expose a blasted X-Seires!_  
  
                 "Even so, just imagine how people will react when they learn there are transgenics out there that look just like them. Think of the paranoia, the panic." She calmly  replied.  
  
                 "Joe Six-Pack finds out his daughter is dating one of them, or that he lost his job to one." Ames said thoughtfully, a plan was starting to take form. _Mmmmm…..  It might work! It better work!_  
  
                 "Exactly. We need to exploit that kind of fear." The priestess said nodding for emphasis.  
  
                 "Leave it to me." Ames said, in a cheerful voice, a slight grin playing upon his face.  
  
                 "Fe'nos tol." The priestess formally said, her assignment having been carried out.  
  
                 "Fe'nos tol." Ames replied courteously. _Know all I need for my plan is a freak!_  
  
                The priestess leaves, and then Ames' cell phone rings.  
  
                "White." Ames said authoritatively into his phone.   
  
                 "Otto, sir. We just intercepted a 911 call reporting a wolfman loose in sector three." Otto reported.   
  
                 "All right. I'll meet you there. We gotta get on this fast before some idiot cop makes a scene and the media gets wind of this." Ames told his second. _Perfect! Just perfect!_ Grinning evilly at the happy coincidence.  
  
                 "Yes, sir." Otto replied.  
  
                 Ames hung up and dialed a number.  
  
                 "Good afternoon. Channel Three." A female voice spoke on the other end of the phone line.  
  
                 "Bill Leakey, news desk, please." Ames politely asked, the evil grin now gone from his face, replaced by a slight smirk.  
  
                A couple of moments later, a male voice comes on the line.  
  
                 "Bill Leakey." The male voice stated.  
  
                 "Bill, it's me, your Deep Throat. Heard the one about the wolfman?" Ames asked. _A wolfman! Couln't be more perfect! The humans will think of themselves as little red riding hood! Though the three pigs would be more apt!_

A short time later.

  
               At the site where the wolfman was spotted, there is an incredibly large crowd. A man is selling Fudgy Buddy ice-cream cones, another is selling T-shirts with the wolfman's  likeness printed upon them. Otto and a few other agents arrive and approach Ames, who is sat waiting in his car.  
  
                 "Sir." Otto said coming to a halt.  
  
                 "This is so FUBAR it's almost funny." Ames told his second, just managing to retain his serious face. _This is much better than I could have hoped for!_  
  
                 "What do you want us to do?" Otto asked.  
  
                 "There's nothing you can do. Go back to HQ and watch it on TV like everybody else." Ames told his men. He forcefully stopped himself from rubbing his hands together in glee.  
  
                "Let's go." Otto ordered the other agents and turned on his heel.  
  
                They quickly leave. Ames leisurely gets out of his car and approaches the ice cream vendor.  
  
                 "I'll have a Fudgy Buddy cone." Ames said pleasantly, handing over his money.  "Thanks." _Mmmm! My favourite ice-cream! Can this day get any better?_

  
                Ames ate his ice-cream cone as he looked around. Some bystanders were juggling. Others were holding up protest signs; one of which said  "TRANSGENICS ARE UNWANTED DNA." 

                Ames laughed upon reading it. He continued to mingle with the crowd until, he overheard a police conversation, that stated that there was an unidentified female in the sewer.  
  
                 "452." Ames said coldly. _Damn it! That blasted freak is always plaguing me! But since she took Ray, I've been wanting to run into her again! I'll catch her and make her tell me where Ray is!_  
  
                He swiftly left the crowded scene and approached a quiet sewer entrance. Two cops were standing guard. One lights up a cigarette.  
  
                 "Hey, let me get one of those." The other cop asked.  
  
                As the cop shared his lighter, Ames jumped down onto them, from the road, the drop not bothering the familiar, he knocked them out. Then swiftly and stealthily entered the sewer.  
  
                Ames searched the tunnels, hearing a noise he drew his gun. He rounded a corner and knocks unconscious the person on the other side. It is a scruffy young man. Ames looked at the press tag, hanging on the young man's  jacket zipper.  
  
                 "Idiot." Ames said, his voice full of contempt. 

                Ames spotted, the blind woman, that the wolfman had abducted, he grins. _This is just so perfect! _He thinks as he approaches her.  
  
                 "Hello? Is somebody there? Hello? Hello?" The young woman asks nervously.   
  
                Ames steps up to her.  
  
                "Don't worry, miss. It's all over." He said, his voice dripping with sincerity as he reached up and grasping her neck, swiftly snapped it, before she could do more than utter a startled gasp. Ames looked at her fallen body and shook his head slightly_. She died quick, clean, a better death than she would have with The Coming!"_ Ames swiftly left the scene, and made his way above ground, to await the response of the press and public, to the blind woman's murder by the wolfman.

                Forty one minutes later.  
   
                 "Questions remain. Community leaders are demanding to know how the creature could have eluded the manhunt with so many law enforcement agencies involved." A  Channel Eight reporter said into their camera.  
   
  
                "We're here to bring you breaking news in this shocking development. Police have now confirmed that the cause of death was a snapped neck. Witnesses say it would have taken someone with superhuman strength to account for the state in which the body was found." A reporter for Channel Three stated.  
  
  
              "Once again, a tragic ending to tonight's events: The kidnapped girl, Annie Fisher, was found dead at the scene just moments ago, murdered by her abductor, who remains at large. Police have a description of the kidnapper..." The Channel Eight reporter continued his report.  
  
  
                 "………sewers early this morning. Miss Fisher, who had been blind from childhood, spent several terrifying hours with her attacker, as police tried in vain to locate and rescue her. Sadly, that was not to be.  A terrible end to this story tonight. Annie Fisher was only twenty-three years old.  And so, to recap, the situation here tonight is grim. After an exhaustive all-day search involving police and rescue departments, the kidnapped girl, Annie Fisher, has been found murdered. Stay with us as Channel Three News brings you all the details tonight at eleven o'clock." The Channel Three reporter ended her monologue.  
  
                Ames stood calmly in the crowd and listened to the reporters and the angry members of the public.  His cell phone rang.  
  
                " White. Fe'nos tol. Just keeps gettin' better and better, doesn't it?" Ames said into his phone, as he made sure that neither his tone, nor his face betrayed his pleasure at his plan having worked out even better than he could                        have wished for.  He continued to talk upon his phone, as he walked towards his car, he reached it, as the blind woman's body is finally loaded into the ambulance and driven away. Ames hung  up his phone and got into his car, as he slowly drove off, he could here a reporter making there announcement.   _This will make my job a hell of a lot easier! With the idiot humans gunning for them! Stupid sheep! So easy to manipulate!_  _They don't deserve to live! Ray! I will make 452 tell me where my son is! I know he's alive!_     
  
                "Once again, the attacker remains at large. And equally disturbing are rumours that a transgenic from what is apparently called the X-series, which appear to be human while possessing extraordinary strength and speed, may have assisted in the creature's escape." The Channel Eight reporter stated.

                The End  
  
  



End file.
